Otro no por favor
by Boreal89
Summary: Bueno, he metido esta historia akí porke no sabía donde ponerla ¬¬' jajaja. Trata del dolor que se puede sentir al recibir una nueva vida al mundo.


Nota: esto NO está basado en hechos reales, al menos por mi parte eh? Que a mi hermano lo quiero mucho y mi madre sigue viva afortunadamente xD

**Otro no, por favor...**

Dios mío... menuda pesadilla... aún no me lo podía creer. Cada vez que lo pensaba era una puñalada más que se me clavaba en el estómago. ¡Otro más no! Era la única frase que rondaba por mi cabeza en ese momento. ¡Otro más no, por favor!

Estaba muy nerviosa¡o más bien histérica!; lo único que quería en ese momento era salir de aquel hospital corriendo, gritando, para no volver. Pero no me atrevía a montar un espectáculo semejante en un lugar público, aún me quedaba un poco de dignidad. Además, no sería propio de mí. Me limité a meter las manos en los bolsillos de mis vaqueros mientras ligeramente aporreaba mi cabeza contra la pared en un tamborileo que parecía más bien una marcha fúnebre. El corazón me latía con fuerza, apreté las mandíbulas en un intento de calmar mi desazón.

Mi padre no hacía más que dar vueltas por el pasillo del hospital, y eso no me ayudaba a tranquilizarme. Miraba una y otra vez el reloj, secaba continuamente su frente perlada en sudor, bebía agua sin cesar. De vez en cuando alguna que otra enfermera cruzaba el pasillo, pero nunca se paraban a hablar con él.

Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Observé el reloj de pared más cercano y comprobé que llevábamos esperando... dos... no... dos horas y media en aquel frío pasillo. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría faltar aún?

Noté una mano temblorosa en mi hombro en un intento de reconfortarme. Cuando giré la cabeza volví a contemplar el semblante ilusionado de mi padre, de nuevo bañado ligeramente en sudor. "No te preocupes, cariño – me dijo -, tu madre saldrá enseguida. Verás como todo ha salido bien".

¿Qué no me preocupara¿De verdad se pensaba que estaba preocupada por aquello¡Desde luego que lo estaba! Pero no desde el punto de vista que él tenía.

Otro niño... pensé mientras contemplaba a mi hermano pequeño, despreocupado totalmente jugando con su game boy, con su sonrisa malévola que tantas veces me había sacado de mis casillas. No pude reprimir una expresión de terror. Otro hermano... y para colmo varón. Por mi mente pasaron mil y una imágenes pasadas en las que aquel enano me había hecho la vida imposible: cuando echaba mis deberes al fuego de la chimenea; aquella vez que destrozó mi habitación porque decía que yo le había robado su muñeco preferido y lo había estado buscando; cuando fotocopió páginas de mi diario y las repartió por el instituto; los miles de saqueos que había sufrido en mi ordenador, virus, etc; incluso habíamos tenido peleas puño a puño en las que casi me deja sin aliento de un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. Pero la excusa siempre era la misma... "es el pequeño de la casa". Estaba más que harta de oír esa frase. Ya tenía once años, no era tan pequeño¡incluso era más fuerte que yo! Pero claro, "es el pequeño de la casa", el pelota, el ojito derecho de mamá. La sola idea de que aquel monstruo había encontrado un aliado me producía verdadero pavor.

En ese momento se acercó una enfermera regordeta a hablar con mi padre. Reconocí a aquella mujer, era la matrona; pero para mi sorpresa, su expresión no era de alegría. Algo había fallado. No pude escuchar la conversación, pero la expresión de mi padre hablaba por sí sola. Su rostro se volvió pálido durante unos segundos que se hicieron horas; de repente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y fue como si todo su cuerpo se deshinchara de golpe, derrumbándose al suelo.

Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago al imaginarme lo que había ocurrido. Corrí hacia él, me arrodillé a su lado y lo rodeé con mis brazos. No hacía más que preguntarle qué sucedía, qué era lo que había salido mal.

"¿El bebé... ha nacido... muerto?". Para mi sorpresa, la sola idea de que aquello hubiera ocurrido hizo estremecer mi cuerpo de forma extraña. No sabía que, después de todo, iba a apenarme de la pérdida de mi nuevo hermano.

"No... el bebé está sano... pero tu madre...". no pudo continuar la frase; volvió a romper en lágrimas totalmente desconsolado, enjuagándolas en el hombro de mi camisa.

Mamá... ¿Cómo era posible? Mi mente se bloqueó totalmente tras aquella confesión, rehusaba que aquello fuera cierto. Dios santo, mi madre... ¡muerta! Me encontraba en una de aquellas situaciones en las que las ves por televisión y piensas, "bah, eso no me puede pasar a mí...". Pero había ocurrido. Desde aquel momento era huérfana de madre, con un padre destrozado y dos hermanos.

Dos hermanos...

"Hermaniiiiiitaaaaa..."

Aquella voz... jamás me había resultado tan falsa y fría. Giré el cuerpo temblorosa para poder observar a mi hermano.

Con un bebé en brazos, envuelto en una pequeña manta ensangrentada. Lo acunaba como si fuera un tesoro, pero su mirada, más diabólica que nunca, no se despegaba de mí.

"Ahora podremos jugar juntos..."


End file.
